Engelstanz
Engelstanz ist eine Geschichte, die in der Antropologie "Dunkle Verlockung" veröffentlicht wurde. thumb|Cover Klappentext Jessamy ist ein jahrtausendealter Engel - von allen geliebt und geachtet, doch noch niemals hat sie die Berührung eines Mannes kennengelernt. Wegen eines missgebildeten Flügels hat sie sich zurückgezogen und der Wissenschaft verschrieben. Doch der Engel Galen erkennt ihre wahre Schönheit und weckt eine Leidenschaft in Jess, die sie noch nie zuvor erfahren hat. Als Galen in die Dienste des Erzengels Raphael treten will, muss er einen vermissten Engel ausfindig machen. Doch dabei gerät Jess' Leben in große Gefahr... Zusammenfassung Jessamy hat Königreiche, Erzengel und Imperien miterlebt, aber bei all dem war sie immer an den Boden gebunden. Immer wieder hat sie miterlebt, wie Schülerinnen und Schüler, Freunde und Bekannte in die Welt herausflogen und sie konnte nicht folgen, da einer ihrer Flügel verkrüppelt war. Dennoch ist sie zufrieden mit ihrem Leben als Historikerin und Lehrerin der Engelskinder in der Zufluchtsstätte. Als eine ihrer kleinen Schülerinnen, Saraia, sie mitnimmt, erlebt sie einen Trainingskampf zwischen Raphael's Stellvertreter Dmitri und einem Rotharigen Engel mit dunkelgrauen Federn, Galen. Galen, wie Illium Jessamy erklärt, ist ein Engel aus Titus Territorium, der zu Raphael überwechseln möchte. Er gewinnt den Zweikampf mit Dmitri, der dazu gedacht war, seine Stärke abzuschätzen. Raphael's Hof ist noch sehr jung, da Raphael erst vor 100 Jahren zum Erzengel aufgestiegen ist, deshalb bietet er mehr Aufstiegmöglichkeiten und freie Positionen als ein etablierter Hof wie Titus'. Dort war Galen der Stellvertreter von Titus' Waffenmeister Orios. Er wollte diesen Positionswechsel, da er Orios respektierte und ihm nicht die Stellung wegnehmen wollte, aber er war nicht mehr zufrieden nur als Stellvertreter. Galen fiel nach dem gewonnen Zweikampf die schlanke gestalt von Jessamy auf und er erkundigte sich bei Dmitri nach ihr. Dieser erklärte, dass sie die Lehrerin und Historikerin der Engel sei. Galen fragte ob sie mit jemandem zusammen sei, worauf Dmitri erwiederte sie sei die Historikerin. Galen erschien neben Jessamy auf dem Heimweg von der Schule nach Hause und trug ihre Bücher für sie. Jessamy reagierte aber ablehnend und gereizt auf seine Anwesenheit, da Galen sehr direkt und unverblümt war. Dennoch spürt auch sie eine Anziehung gegenüber Galen, versucht aber diese zu unterdrücken. Galen spricht mit Dmtiri, der ihm erklärt, dass Platz an Raphael's Hof herrschen könnte für einen guten Waffenmeister. Allerdings beinhaltet dies auch, sich in der Politik auszukennen, was Galen noch nicht kann. Dies war nämlich nicht Teil seiner Aufgabe an Titus' Hof. Dmitri rät ihm deshalb mit Jessamy zu sprechen, die ihm alles notwendige beibringen kann. Diesen Rat befolgend fliegt Galen zu Jessamy, als er einen lauten Schrei aus ihrem Haus vernimmt und hinein rennt. Dort findet er sie mit einem Vampir kämpfend vor. Galen greift ein und bringt den Vampir um. Er tröstet und versorgt die verletze Jessamy. Auf Nachfragen fällt ihr kein Grund ein, warum der Vampir sie angegriffen haben könnte, er hat beim Angriff nur gesagt, dass sie zuviel wisse. Galen will Dmitri benachrichtigen und sagt, sie sollen gemeinsam zu ihm fliegen. Daraufhin meint Jessamy, dass sie mit niemandem fliegt. Auf Nachfragen antwortet sie nicht mehr, worauf Galen ihr vorwirft feige zu sein und dass der Rest der Engel ihr dieses Verhalten durchlassen würde, aus Rücksicht auf ihren verdrehten Flügel. Sie wirft ihm im Gegenzug vor, keine Manieren und Rücksicht zu besitzen. Nach dieser Auseinandersetzung fliegt Galen los, um Dmitri zu holen. Gemeinsam beschliessen sie, dass jemand Jessamy bewachen muss, bis herausgefunden wurde, was der Angreifer wollte und Galen meldet sich freiwillig. Nach einiger Überzuegungsarbeit, überredet Galen Jessamy dazu, bei sich zu wohnen vorübergehend, da sein Zuhause am einfachsten zu verteidigen ist. Dazu muss sie ihn aber sie fliegen lassen. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass Jessamy keine Angst vor dem fliegen hat, sondern es im Gegenteil sehr liebt. Der Grund warum sie nicht geflogen werden will, ist dass es die Sehnsucht nur vergrössert. Galen meint, dass er sie ohne Probleme für Stunden tragen kann und da die Gefahr für sie beim fliegen sowieso am kleinsten ist, trickst er sie aus und fliegt gemeinsam mit ihr. Nach dem Flug verlangt er einen Kuss als Bezahlung dafür, den Jessamy aber verweigert, da sie seine Annäherung als Mitleid interpretiert. Nach dem ersten gemeinsamen Abend, fragt er sie, ob sie wünscht, dass sie das Bett teilen, worauf sie verneint, mit dem Hinweis, sie verspüre keine fleischlichen Gelüst. Anschliessend sprechen sie darüber, was Jessamy weiss, was so wertvoll sein könnte, dass sie dafür umgebracht werden sollte. Sie klärt ihn über die grossen und kleinen Intrigen der Engelspolitik auf. Die momentan grössten Sachen sind Erzengel Alexander's geplanter Angriff auf Raphael, da er dessen Aufstieg zum Erzengel und damit so viel Macht in so jungen Jahren nicht akzeptieren möchte und Lijuan's Verhalten. Bei diesen Gesprächen bemerkt Jessamy, dass sich Galen immer wieder die Haare zurückstreichen muss und erwähnt, dass er sich diese schneiden müsse. Als Galen sie sich einfach mit einem Messer absäbeln will, greift sie ein und schneidet sie ihm ordentlich. Dabei kommen sich die beiden das erste mal körperlich näher und küssen sich. Am nächsten Tag teilt Jason Jessamy mit, dass der Vampir zu Alexander's hof zurückverfolgt werden konnte, diese allerdings bestreiten, etwas mit seinen Taten zu tun zu haben. Jason schenkt diesen Aussagen glauben, da er meint, dass Alexander einen ganzen "Stall voller Auftragsmörder" zur verfügung habe, welche alle besser gewesen wären als der hingerichtete Vampir. "Engelstanz" in der Anthologie "Dunkle Verlockung, S. 295 Anschliessend erwähnt er noch, dass Galen keine Frau oder Geliebte hat und ergänzt, dass Galen seinen Anspruch klar gemacht habe. Anschliessend hat Galen ein Gespräch mit einer früheren Soldatin von ihm, Zaria, welche ihm erklärt, dass sie und einige andere ihm in Raphael's Territorium folgen werden. Gleichzeitig wird klar, warum Galen so hart ist. Seine Mutter war eine Kriegerin und hat nicht die Fähigkeit entwickelt ihren Sohn zu lieben, sondern hat ihn nur zur Stärke erzogen. Dies ist eine extreme Anomalie unter Engeln, welche Kinder sonst immer lieben. Jessamy hat eine Unterhaltung mit Keir, der ihr vom Alter her sehr nahe steht, und mit dem sie eng befreundet ist. Er ermuntert sie, eine Beziehung mit Galen einzugehen, aber sie zögert, da sie ihm nicht "die Flügel beschneiden" will. "Engelstanz" in der Anthologie "Dunkle Verlockung" , S 302. Daraufhin meint er, dass Galen und auch er sie nie so sehen wird und macht ihr damit klar, dass sie sich immer wieder hinter ihrem kaputten Flügel versteckt. Um sie zu trösten gibt er ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals. Dies wird von Galen beobachtet, der das als Zeichen dafür interpretiert, dass Jessamy und Keir in einer Beziehung sind und sich wütend zurückzieht. Jessamy sucht ihn anschliessend auf und erklärt die Situation, aber Galen ist immer noch wütend und verweigert stur eine Versöhnung. Anschliessend ist zu sehen, wie Galen und Illium gemeinsam trainieren, dabei begründet Galen Illiums Spitznamen Bluebell oder Glockenblümchen. Nach dem Training begibt sich Galen zu Jessamy und entschuldigt sich bei ihr für seine aufbrausende Reaktion. Sie verzeiht ihm und setzt die Letkionen über das Kader der Zehn fort. Dabei kommen sich die beiden immer wieder näher und flirten miteinander. Während dieser Lektion kommt Raphael auf einen Besuch bei Jessamy vorbei. Er erklärt, dass sich Alexander mit einer Geliebten zurück gezogen hätte und sich Raphael deshalb eine Pause in der Zufluchtsstätte gönnte. Er teilte Galen mit, dass er am kommenden Tag eine Entscheidung über dessen Position an seinem Hof treffen wollte. Nachdem Raphael gegangen ist, fliegt Galen mit Jessamy zu einer schönen Stelle in der Zufluchtsstätte und küsst sie dort. Am nächsten Tag ficht Galen einen Übungskampf mit Raphael aus und erreicht ein Unentschieden. Anschliessend bietet Raphael ihm die Stelle als Waffenmeister an seinem Hof an. Später sehen wir, wie Jessamy ihre Klasse unterrichtet. Dabei wird deutlich, dass Galen die Stelle in der Zufluchtsstätte, wo er sie geküsst hatte, bewusst ausgesucht hatte, da die beiden dort von allen, inklusive einigen von den Kindern gesehen worden sind. So hat er seinen Anspruch und ihre Beziehung öffentlich gemacht. Jessamy freut sich aber darüber anstatt dass sie genervt ist, da sie befürchtet hatte, dass er sich in der Öffentlichkeit für sie Schämen könnte. Galen lernt Aodhan kennen, einen Engel, der aus Scherben zerbrochenen Lichts zu bestehen scheint. Aodhan ist am Malen, während Galen ihn kennenlernt, scheint aber auch ein begnadeter Kämpfer zu sein und ist einer von Raphael's Gefolgsleuten. Nachdem sich Raphael zu ihnen gesellt, erklärt er, dass Alexander sich rühre und er in sein Territorium zurückkehren muss. Er will dass Galen ihn begleitet. Diesem gefällt es nicht, da er Jessamy nicht zurücklassen will. Unter zwei Augen bittet er Raphael, Jessamy mitnehmen zu dürfen. Nachdem dieser zögert, da " Jessamy die Zufluchtsstätte nie verlässt""Engelstanz" in der Anthologie "Dunkle Verführung" S. 331. erwidert Galen, dass Jessamy die Zufluchtsstätte nicht verlassen kann. Daraufhin erlaubt Raphael die Begleitung von Jessamy. Auf dem Weg zu Jessamy begegnet er einigen ihrer Schüler, die ihn "Jessamy's Engel" nennen und gibt ihnen einige Flugstunden. Anschliessend unterbreitet er Jessamy den Vorschlag ihn zu begleiten. Nach langem Zögern stimmt sie zu. Galen, Raphael und Jessamy machen sich auf den Weg und unterwegs erzählt sie viel vom Kader der Zehn, speziell über Caliane und Alexander. Dabei erwähnt sie ein Gespräche dass sie vor einiger Zeit mit Alexander geführt hatte, bei dem er darüber sprach, dass er müde sei und sich überlege in den Schlaf zu gehen. Als sie diese Möglichkeit mit Raphael besprechen, erwähnt dieser, dass sein Meisterspion Jason keine Möglichkeit mehr findet, Alexander direkt zu beobachten und dass er seit mehren Wochen nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Dies ist für den Krieger ungewöhnlich, da er normalerweise einmal in der Woche mit seinen Kriegern gemeinsam isst. Eine Möglichkeit ist also, dass Alexander schläft oder tot ist und sein Sohn Rohan versucht das Gebiet selbst zu halten. Der Vampirangriff lässt sich dabei so erklären, dass die Vampire an Alexander gebunden waren und Rohan nicht als ihren Herrn anerkennen wollen. Raphael beschliesst zur Zufluchtsstätte zurück zu fliegen und den Rest des Kaders zu informieren, während Galen und Jessamy weiter zu seinem Turm fliegen. Der Kader macht sich auf den Weg zu Alexander's Territorium, um festzustellen, ob er tatsächlich schläft. Galen gibt im Turm derweil Jessamy von jedem Anspruch frei, da er sie nicht aus Dankbarkeit an sich binden will. Er hat Angst, dass ihre Gefühle auf Dankbarkeit beruhen, weil er der erste ist, der es geschafft hat, sie aus ihrem Kokon herauszuholen und ihr die Welt gezeigt hat. Obwohl Jessamy darauf beharrt, dass ihre Gefühle echt sind und nicht auf Dankbarkeit beruhen, trennen sich die beiden. Jessamy lernt in Raphael's Turm einen Vampir kennen mit dem Namen Trace, der beginnt ihr den Hof zu machen. Galen fliegt sie derweil immer noch überallhin wohin sie will und sie stellt fest, dass sie, obwohl sie Trace mag, keinen anderen Mann als Galen haben möchte. Zur gleichen Zeit zeigt sich, dass Alexander tatsächlich schlafen ging und Rohan eigenmächtig versuchte das Territorium zu halten. Die Vampire haben deshalb rebelliert, da sie die Sicherheit des Landes und der Leute befürchteten, wenn andere merkten dass Alexander am schlafen war. Rohan war zwar ein starker Engel, aber kein Erzengel und hatte deshalb keine Chance das Territorium selbst zu halten. Der Kader entschied, das Gebiet aufzuteilen. Galen hört unterdessen, dass ein anderer Engel Jessamy fliegen will, und obwohl er glaubt sich gefasst zu haben, wird er ihr gegenüber wütend und meint, dass er ihr versprochen hat, sie überallhin zu fliegen. Sie wird ihrerseits wütend, da sie sagt, dass er sie verlassen habe. Aufgrund ihrer Wut fühlt Galen sich endlich frei, sie zu küssen und als Jessamy darauf reagiert, schenkt er ihr Glauben, dass ihre Gefühle nicht auf Dankbarkeit beruhen, sondern sie ihn wirklich liebt. Daraufhin nehmen sie ihre Beziehung wieder auf und vertiefen sie auch, als Jessamy wieder zur Zufluchtsstätte zurückkehrt und Galen im Turm bleiben muss. Sie schreiben sich Briefe und als Galen endlich in die Zufluchtsstätte zurückkehrt, schenkt im Jessamy ein Metallband, dass seinen Oberarnm umschliesst. Das Band enthält Bernstein, was in der Engelswelt dafür steht, dass eine Person gebunden ist. Sie stimmt zu, auch Galen's Bernstein zu tragen, was ihren Bund offiziell besiegelt. Welten-Aufbau Protagonisten * Jessamy: 'Engel, Historikerin der Engel, Lehrerin der Kinder, lebt und arbeitet in der Zuflichtsstätte, sie hat einen deformierten Flügel und kann deshalb seit Geburt nicht fliegen, sie ist um die 2'200 Jahre alt * 'Galen: 'Kriegerengel, kommt von Titus' Hof an Raphael's um als Waffenmeister zu arbeiten. Er ist manchmal barbarisch und hat keinen Sinn für subtile Spielchen. Er ist der erste, der sich nicht wie auf Eierschalen um Jessamy bewegt und macht ihr vom ersten Moment an den Hof, er ist um die 350 Jahre alt. Charaktere * 'Alia: Jessamy's nächste Nachbarin * Alexander: Erzengel von Person * Aodhan: Engel, einer von Raphael's Sieben * Augustus: einer von Galen's Leuten unter Titus, folgt ihm zu Raphael * Azec: einer von Jessamy's Schülern * Caliane: ehemaliger Erzengel, Raphael's Mutter * Dmitri: Vampir, Raphael's Stellvertreter und einer seiner Sieben * Elias: Erzengel von Südamerika, wäre auch eine Wahl für Galen gewesen, da er nicht grausam geworden ist * Emira: Vampirin, unter Alexander, verantwortlich für den Angriff auf Jessamy * Favashi: neu Erzengel von Persien * Der Kolibri: Engel, Illiums Mutter * Illium: Engel, "Glockenblümchen", einer von Raphael's Sieben * Jason: Engel, Raphael's Meisterspion, einer seiner Sieben * Keir: Engel, Heiler * Lijuan: Erzengel von China * Michaela: Erzengel von Europa * Neha: Erzengel von Indien * Orios: Engel, Titus' Waffenmeister, Galen's Ausbilder und Vorgesetzter * Raphael: Engel, Erzengel von Nordamerika * Rhoswen: Jessamy's Mutter, fühlt sich schuldig wegen ihrem Flügel * Rohan: Engel, Alexander's Sohn und Waffenmeister * Saraia: Engelskind, eine von Jessamy's Schülerinnen * Tanae: Engel, Galen's Mutter, zeigt sich ihm gegenüber mehrheitlich gleichgültig * Titus: Erzengel von Südafrika * Trace: 'Vampir, in den Diensten von Raphael, macht Jessamy den Hof * 'Uram: Erzengel von Russland, Liebhaber von Michaela * Zaria: unter Galen's Kommando bei Titus, folgt ihm zu Raphael Gruppen und Organisationen * Der Kader der Zehn: 'Die Versammlung der Erzengel, wird auch so genannt, wenn nicht genau zehn Erzengel vorhanden sind * 'Flatterbienen: bestehend aus Kindern gefallener Soldaten von Titus, welche von ihm aufgezogen wurden * Die Sieben: 'Gruppe von Kriegerengeln und Vampiren, welche loyal zu Raphael stehen Übernatürliche Wesen * 'Engel: 'übernatürliche Wesen mit Flügeln * 'Erzengel: 'mächtige Herrscher der Engel * 'Gildenjäger: 'jagen wild gewordene Vampire oder solche, welche ihren Vertrag brechen * 'Uralte: '''sehr, sehr alte Engel oder Erzengel, welche sich meist bereits schlafen gelegt haben. Orte * '''Alexander's Palast * Die Zufluchtsstätte * Die Bibliothek * Der Turm * Rast Stationen Referenzen Kategorie:Bücher